A Silver Bullet
by S-Chrome
Summary: Bonnie may not be the queen of Middleton High anymore, but as long as she takes a victim or two down with her... Sequel to Shooting Straight.


A Silver Bullet  
By S-Chrome

Disclaimer: Everything that may have been noticed from the reader is either the properties of either Disney, or a global corporate conglomerate bent on taking over the world through addictive cartoons. That, naturally, is for the courts to decide. In any event, they aren't my property, so stop asking me if you can hold them for a couple of weeks, because we both know that you're not good for it. So, stop asking, befo' I call the cops.

This is the third leg... not figuratively speaking, of the world-renowned 'Ron & Bonnie Make Sweet Love In The Bushes While Kim Watches With A Pair of Binoculars' Thrillogy, which includes, but is not limited to 'Straight Shooter' and 'Shooting Straight.' Tread lightly, as some questionable content may or may not appear on the horizon.

* * *

Ruined.

Bonnie Rockwaller was ruined.

Burn the crown. Throw the throne in the East River. The royal scepter was broken in half. The Queen was dead. Long didn't live the queen.

This was a cruel trick. A prank. A ruse. A one-way invitation to Larry Possible's house.

Bonnie Rockwaller had been shanghaied. Led astray. Bamboozled, if you will, by Ron Stoppable.

But once more, for dramatic effect and for the sheer preposterousness of it all; Bonnie Rockwaller had been shanghaied. Led astray. Tricked. Fooled. Conned. Bamboozled. By. Ron. Stoppable.

But it wasn't Ron Stoppable, was it? It was an impostor… an impostor well beyond Ron Stoppable's means. It had to be!

Be it the real or a phony, this Ron Stoppable was far different from the one she knew. He almost sizzled with confidence, oozed with bravado, and he was... she knew she was going to punish herself for this next thought: flat-out scorching hot. Not the type of hotness that came with any face that stood out with a spankin' body to go with it, but the other kind of hot. But, it was more of the hotness that came with having enough confidence to handle oneself, but not enough to the point of cockiness. She **hated **guys like that.

Those were the ones she went to pieces for. Who even knew that Ron had it in him?

And, still, what he had in him led to a cruel, unprovoked attack on both her psyche and what was her high standing in Middleton High's... well, hierarchy. And, now... she was nothing.

Well, actually, it was kind of provoked as she did treat Ron Stoppable a little bit better than the gum on her shoe for the better part of five years. Still, people like him weren't supposed to have answers for people like her! And especially not answers as effective as he did. The natural order was that people like her insulted the losers, and the losers slink away quietly and end up having deep-rooted psychological and social issues later on their adult life. That was the trend. The trend was never broken, well, except for this exception that blew squarely in her face.

That evening, well after the shock had finished coursing through her veins, she didn't know whether or not to be embarrassed that the boy played her like he did or just be embarrassed in general.

The brunette cheerleader recalled the entire ordeal that happened that afternoon which led to several sleepless nights. In addition to the sleepless nights, the rare times when she would sleep, the tanned girl was graced with... several dream sequences involving Stoppable in which she would rather not mention to anyone, ever. In life.

As for the continuous sleepless nights, this one was no different for Bonnie. It was well past 11PM on a Saturday night. She didn't go out this night, she didn't hang with friends. Lately, the young woman couldn't find the heart to do much of anything since that incident. It was a weird mix of lethargy and anxiety.

She had to make herself as scarce as possible around Middleton High in the days that followed. The word that she was handily played by Stoppable spread like evil lawn gnomes... and for that, there was no damage control. Rumors totally sucked when she was the subject of them.

How could she have fallen for such a prank...? Heck with that, how could she have fallen for Stoppable so quickly? It was Ron Stoppable, for crying out loud! Pants-descending, mole-rat in the pocket, Mexican-food loving Ron Stoppable!

And to top off this tragedy of errors, the entire cheerleading squad, sans Kim, who probably devised the dastardly plot from the get-go, saw this entire ordeal take place before them. She could imagine the looks on the faces of her cheerleading counterparts when she grabbed his arm and told him how she felt about him in an amorous haze. In the past, she could never stand to be within six feet of that loser... what could have made her react to him that way?

Maybe it was the cologne he was wearing? _What cologne? Eau de psoriasis?_

Maybe it was the way he told that long, cumbersome story about herself and tying it with himself? _Rather unlikely._

Maybe she did have a long-dormant fascination toward Ron and it took something like what Ron did to invoke her reaction... _She hoped that wasn't the case for she would never forgive herself for letting her mind wander that far off-base._

Maybe he was a tad more desirable since he and Possible were an item.

_Eureka!_

Just then a light bulb appeared over her head, illuminating the darkness that was her state of mind. A smile curled her delicate features and her thought process became clear and concise. It finally occurred to her! In mere moments before she rested her head for another fitful round of Ron Stoppable related, slightly-sticky slumber, machinations were set in place for an intricate plot to end all intricate plots. Yes, the plot as going to be well below the belt. Yes, the plot was going to be deemed as pathetic and desperate... but, there were no depths that Bonnie Rockwaller could sink below, for in her mind, she was already there at the bottom

Yes, she wasn't going to be the Queen of Middleton High anymore, but as long as she took a certain couple of victims down with her...

* * *

Perhaps it was too harsh. Or maybe it was her just-desserts for years upon years of abuse to he and everyone else who had to take it. Still, Ron Stoppable felt a tad guilty about his... rather underhanded tactics some time ago. In the grand scheme of things, guys at his place on the foolish 'Food Chain' never gave girls like her a verbal undressing like that unless it was accompanied with an intricate dream sequence. And indeed, this was no dream sequence.

She hadn't been seen in some time. 'Apparently, the Queen lost her crown,' Ron thought with a bit of satisfaction.

The sidekick had to be weary of what the curvy brunette had cooking in her oven of revenge. This was the same Bonnie that cooked up a plot that made Kim's younger twin brothers a mascot duo a month or so ago, and it was anyone's guess how, when or what the brunette was going to do to exact bloody vengeance on him...

Well, at least he could think about the good times.

He was about to ruminate a bit more on his personal apocalypse when he felt a tap-tap-tapping on the shoulder.

"Ahh!" He shrieked as he jumped about sixty-eight centimeters in the air... mostly in hopes that the United States would finally adopt the metric system. Once he landed from his twenty-six inch leap, he turned to see who surprised the ever-loving bejesus out of him.

Phew! It was only Kim, sweet, yet foxy Kim. A friendly, if not bemused expression on her face.

"Daydreaming, Ron?"

"Me? Of course," he lied, grinning in a silly manner.

"If you want to graduate, you know you have to pass this class," she warned.

"Well, what if I was daydreaming about you?" He asked, leaning across his desk, beaming like a rogue sun ray that somehow got to the surface.

Instantly, the girl's face turned the same color as her hair, which made Ron a tad more relaxed. Yeah, he wasn't a professional ladies' man by any stretch, but he could say the right things at the right time once in a millennium.

* * *

Ron felt a lot more comfortable in the presence of his girlfriend. As he scarfed his lunch down, he didn't even have any thoughts about his impending deadly encounter with Bonnie. The more he thought about things, the fear of a Bonnie-related problem didn't seem to bother him much. Bonnie was a deposed queen and there was no reason to fear her, nor did he ever.

If only he actually believed that he had no reason to fear the brunette.

Well, the time for lunch was over, and it was time for him to head for Sociology class. While normal people like Kim had normal 12th Grade history classes Government & Law, Ron had to be saddled with Sociology. Now, why would any right-thinking individual place him in a sociology class... something had to be wrong with society if he was going to be placed in sociology class, and that was the ever-loving truth.

_'Why, oh, why couldn't Middleton High be one of those overcrowded schools that let students out... naaah, scratch that.'_

Like the gentleman that he was, he walked Kim to her class, which was conveniently located on the first floor, unlike the hollowed-out shack that was his sociology class located in the dead of the third floor _and _on the other side of the building.

At least he'd get much-needed Cardio.

"I'll see you after class," Kim said smiling.

"No, K.P., I'll see _you _after class," he replied before sneaking a quick kiss on her lips. Delightfully stunned, Kim turned away and rushed off to class. In her rush, he again noticed the similarities between her fair skin and her hair color. Yeah, he had to surprise K.P. with sudden affection much more often. With a final wave to his girlfriend, he continued on to his destination--A hollowed out... well, you know.

* * *

The time of the great revenge plot of doom was at hand. It was just a matter of patience. Now, of course Bonnie Rockwaller and patience mixed as well as... say, honey and mucus, but today, she was willing to cope with it for the greater good. The greater good, naturally, of causing bad things to happen to in her mind were bad people.

Oooh, Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable who happened to be American as apple pie. They were just a delightful couple of do-gooding high school sweethearts who also happened to save the world on occasion. They couldn't get any more nauseating to the brunette. Yet, they weren't as perfect as everyone perceived them to be. How could any _good_ person or people play that cruel of a prank on her? She never mistreated Ron at all to deserve this! All she did was give him a persistent reality check from time to time of who he was so his ego wouldn't hit the stratosphere. A-and, as for Kim, what didn't build character more than friendly competition? No, the redhead never regarded it as such, and that was her own fault... absolutely no reason for them to do what they did to her.

She was the victim here. Everything Bonnie Rockwaller did was justified in nearly every way.

Including what she was going to do in a few short moments.

Speaking of short moments, Ron was about due to get to her location.

* * *

Yeah, even though he had to trek to the other side of the building, Ron remained upbeat. The taste of cherry-flavored lip gloss managed to change the demeanor a lot of young men his age. As he walked through them less-voluminous halls, he noticed a familiar sight.

The janitor's closet looked to be slightly ajar.

He remembered one mistake he made that resulted in him being trapped in the closet. Well, luckily for him, the ordeal didn't last for twenty-two chapters. Still, it was a rather harrowing experience being stuck a small janitor's closet for two days. He nearly went insane talking to that mop and sponge.

It's just that they were giving him the silent treatment.

The sidekick walked over to the door, eager to close it so some poor fool wouldn't make the same mistake he did. Just as he was about to reach for the doorknob, a hand grabbed him forward and pulled him into the closet. Hard. He let at out a girly-man shriek as some unknown force drug him into the tortuous closet.

To make matters worse, the blasted door shut behind him and the lights the were off. He knew not to go for the inside doorknob as the door was only unlocked via a key... a key he didn't have. Ron was addled to say the least... what just happened and why was probably the first question on his mind... but then again, who could've been responsible for something like this... was another valid question that he could've asked.

Either way it was answered.

"Hey, Ronnie."

Oh, yes, he knew that voice very well.

A flickering light illuminated some of the dank closet, and Ron saw all he needed to see.

Bonnie. No, check that. Bonnie, with a Chesire Cat-like grin.

He wondered if he should start hyperventilating now or later.

* * *

  
End of Part 1

S-Chrome


End file.
